A computing platform may include input units, for example, a keyboard and a mouse, which may be connected to a motherboard through connectors and sockets, e.g., standard PS/2 connectors and sockets. An input unit may be unintentionally disconnected from the motherboard, for example, when a user unintentionally pulls out the input unit connector from its corresponding motherboard socket. An input unit may be intentionally disconnected from the motherboard, for example, when a person attempts to steal the input unit, e.g., from a terminal or a workstation at a public computer center. Unfortunately, existing computing platforms are unable to detect that an input unit has been disconnected from the motherboard.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.